Val'Nal'Sarkoth
, Ill'haress of the Nal'Sarkoth]]One of the nine great clans of Chel'el'Sussoloth as well as a powerful merchant clan spread far throughout the Underworld and the Surface. Most drow members of this clan are mimian and thus can trace their origin to the city of Mimaneid (although apparently the Nal'Sarkoth are no longer welcome there due to some political schism long ago.) Interactions with the Tei'kaliath Of the nine great clans, the Nal'sarkoth are by far the one the Tei'kaliath have had the most interaction with. The Tei'kaliath's relationship with the Nal'Sarkoth clan started Chapter 1, Day 47, Page 1, LA leading to the acknowledgement of the Tei'kaliath as a minor clan in Chel'el'Sussoloth and which allowed them access to Orthorbbae. The Nal'Sarkoth also acted as mediators in a dispute between the Tei'kaliath and the Siksa'Santi and used their influence as a major clan to settle the matter peacefully. As thanks, the Tei'kaliath volunteered 10 warriors for caravan escort duty, further deepening ties between the two clans. Later, the Nal'Sarkoth entered into the territory of the defeated Vei'Visa, nullifying a deal between the Tei'kaliath and the Svart'elos, causing Ill'har An'jhali to lose some of her people's innocent ideas about dealing with the clans. They learned that day that just because a clan has been friendly with you in the past doesn't mean they have their own agenda, which at times may act counter to your own. Although the Tei'kaliath and the Nal'Sarkoth have since entered into friendly relations, the Tei'kaliath continue to regard their ally with a certain amount of wariness. Towards the end of Path to Power 1, the Tei'kaliath were overwhelmed by the Black Sun siege of Ther'avare and were forced to retreat to the Iron Mine. On the way, the Nal'Sarkoth army marching to drive the Black Sun out of the cavern greeted the wayward Tei'kaliath and offed them shelter and a new objective: To create a colony on the surface as a joint venture. During this time of decision of the future of the Tei'kaliath clan it was briefly consider for Ill'har An'jhali to take a Nal'Sarkoth mate to further deepen the ties between the two clans. the will of the clan voted overwhelmingly against. The Nal'Sarkoth offered much information about the surface to An'jhali in her decision on where to create the colony. Eventually the forest region of Amaranth was chosen. Once a site was decided on the Nal'Sarkoth provided much support to the beleaguered Tei'kaliath clan in the form of supplies and transportation. While Ill'har An'jhali was sent to Orthorbbae to learn the mana arts and protect her while her people built the colony in the dangerous forest of Amaranth. Posing a newly absorbed Nal'Sarkoth Val, Ill'har An'jhali attended Orthorbbae and learned of politics, warfare and rare high arts such as traditional summoning. In the first year of the colony, Nal'Sarkoth soldiers protected the colonist from threats and escorted mapping expeditions. Nal'Sarkoth experts have been a constant source of knowledge and wisdom in the formation of the colony. Further info about the Nal'sarkoth available on That Other Drowtales Wiki Notable Members *Rel'lumia (Illharess) *Sais'lyra (Ambassador) *Ini'riia *Warg'esin *Mili'dhal *Dan'iira Relations to Other Clans In general the Nal'Sarkoth try to maintain a position of political neutrality both on the surface and in Chel. They will trade with anyone who has the coin and alliances are always made with a mind to profit. Tei'kaliath The Tei'kaliath and the Nal'Sarkoth are on good terms with each other, with the Nal'Sarkoth providing aide and the Tei'kaliath providing services. The Tei'kaliath's current home of Ama'varde was founded with Nal'sarkoth sponsorship, thus in some ways the overworld colony could be considered a Nal'Sarkoth business venture. Mimaneid The relation between the Nal'Sarkoth and their city of origin is a hostile one. Hundreds of years ago the Nal'Sarkoth were once one of the major factions ruling Mimaneid but their influence waned and they were forced into exile. The animosity between the Nal'Sarkoth and Mimaneid remains and one of the Nal'Sarkoth outposts in the mist sea was attacked by a mimian army. Gallery Category:Clans